Observations of One Jack Hotchner
by missunderstoodchild
Summary: Jack meets his daddy's friend, Spencer, but his mommy doesn't like him. It is suppose to be told from the point of view of a very young child, so please keep that in mind. SLASH! AH/SR


Wow ok, so been years… So this is Criminal minds, and yes there is slash, so get over it. It is Hotch/Reid, but is told from Jack's point of view, so there is NOTHING bad… I haven't watched the newer seasons so it is way out of date, except it, move on. And again, it is told from Jack's point of view, so it's suppose to be a little confusing, because Jack is only about three in this I guess.

It's been a while for me, so feedback would be very appreciated.

Observations of One Jack Hotchner.

Jack Hotchner wasn't stupid.

He knew, before anything was ever said or anything had ever happened that his mommy and daddy didn't love each other like other mommies and daddies did. And though his mommy tried to tell him that they did love each other, he knew that they really didn't. He also knew that the man his mommy would sometimes talk to on the phone while his daddy was gone was not a nice man. Though he'd never met him, Jack hated that man.

When he and his mommy packed up their stuff and left his house, Jack knew it wasn't going to be good for a while.

He was right.

A week later, when his daddy came over, wanting to see Jack, and his mommy said no, and then they went into the office, Jack was worried. He didn't like fighting, and he did want to see his daddy, but he didn't want his mommy to be sad. His daddy had left after that, but not before telling Jack that he would see him that weekend, and that he loved him very, very much.

That weekend, he went over to his daddies and spent the weekend with him. At first it was funny, cuz his daddy didn't have a lot of toys, but that just meant that Jack got to go to the toy store and pick a bunch of new ones. Back at his daddy's apartment, he got to set them all in his room and open them and play with them while his daddy put together his dresser and bed. They talked a lot, about school and his friends and the lady who sometimes watched him, but they never talked about mommy.

It's the same thing two weekends later, and it's the same thing for the next couple of months.

Then, something changed. One day, when his daddy showed up to get him, he had someone with him. By now, Jack had met some of mommies "new friends" so when his daddy told him that Spencer was from his work, and was a friend of his, Jack assumed he wouldn't need to worry about it.

When Spencer eats dinner with them, and then eats lunch with them the next day, he's a little confused, but still doesn't worry.

Not until two weekends later, when Spencer is still there.

Spencer is a little weird, using lots of words Jack doesn't understand, but he also makes his daddy smile more then before.

After a couple more weekends with Spencer, Jack decides they need to go to the park. There, they play hide and seek, swing on the swings and slide. After spending time with Jack, Spencer has gotten better about the weird stuff he says to Jack. Now, he knows better then to use big words and stuff. Jack really likes Spencer, he's funny and silly and is the best tickler and is always on Jack's team in the tickle wars against daddy.

One weekend, when Jack wakes up from a dream about monsters eating him and his daddy, he works up his courage and creeps out of his room. He scampers to his daddy's room, but the door is lock He's so scared, and the hallway is so dark. He sat, his face against the door, and cried.

Suddenly the door opens, and Spencer's standing there. Jack had thought that Spencer would've gone home after he had gone to bed, but there he is, in daddy's pjs and everything,

He stoops down, asking Jack if he'd had a bad dream. Jack nodds against his chest where his head is burrowed. Spencer shushes him, then brings him to his daddy's bed, where his daddy has woken up, and is now reaching for Jack.

Jack slept that night snuggled up between his daddy and Spencer, and he had never slept better.

When he tells his mommy that the next night after he goes home, a scary look comes over her face.

He doesn't get to see his daddy for almost a month after that.

When he finally does, Spencer is no where to be found. He asked his daddy, but his daddy just looked sad and said Spencer couldn't play anymore. Jack was sad then too. It was a long weekend after that, everything was less fun then when Spencer is around, and his daddy is sad and lonely.

When his mommy comes to pick him up Sunday night, Jack asks her why Spencer can't play anymore, because his daddy won't answer him.

She looks mad, and turns to glare at his daddy. She starts to yell, and Jack realizes that she doesn't like Spencer, calling him 'that boy' and a 'home wrecker' and the entire conversation is confusing to Jack, especially when daddy doesn't yell back, just tries to come mommy down by reminding her that Jack is still in the room.

It doesn't seem to matter.

Soon, mommy gets mad enough to want to leave. She grabs Jack by the arm, really tight, and Jack cries out.

This seems to finally make daddy mad.

He steps forward, and carefully catches mommy's are, telling her in a really scary voice that, under no uncertain circumstances, she needs to let go of Jacks arm. She glares at him again, and tells him to make her.

Daddy carefully pulls her hand off of Jack's arm, managing to not hurt either one. Then he tells her to get out before he calls the police. Mommy storms out, threatening to call her lawyer, which has Jack confused cuz he doesn't know what a lawyer is.

His daddy pulls Jack into a hug, apologizing for something, but Jack doesn't know what. But that's ok, because Spencer is there suddenly, seeming to appear out of thin air. Daddy stands up, but pulls Jack into his arms, and then reaches for Spencer too, and then Jack is crushed in between them, and he is happy cuz now that Spencer is there he can explain why his mommy is mad, and what a lawyer is, and why his daddy was apologizing earlier. Spencer is really smart, so he'll know.

And the his daddy sets him down, and pulls Spencer towards him again, and then they kiss on the mouth like mommy and daddy used to, and at first Jack is worried, but then he remembers that its ok, because mommy and daddy aren't together anymore, and Spencer makes daddy happy and not lonely and is the best tickle war partner. And that's all Jack cares about.

He's not worried about his mommy, and what her lawyer may do. He's not worried about his daddy. All he is, is really happy that Spencer is back to play, and he knows that his daddy will start smiling again like he didn't all weekend.

And that makes Jack happy.

So… Decent? I hope? Meh, lemme know :D


End file.
